


When One Door Closes

by slytherinwritingdesk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marking, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinwritingdesk/pseuds/slytherinwritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes home and hears some strange noises</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Door Closes

prompt response from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/96580676641/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-are-having-loud)

~

Castiel slid the key into the lock and stepped in to the house, rolling his shoulders in relief. After studying for his history final for what seemed like an eternity and he was glad to be done for the day. He rubbed his aching back, idly musing about need a pillow for the hard back chairs in the library. Kicking off his shoes he turned toward the kitchen for a snack when a strange noise caught his attention.

Frowning, he listened again but heard nothing. He glanced though the window and saw the impala sitting quietly in the driveway. Clearly at least one of the brothers was here but he neither saw nor heard any sign of them. He opened his mouth to call out when:

**Thump. ******

_"Ah…"_

Castiel’s heart leapt at the sound of Sam’s familiar voice. He made his way quietly down the hallway, the sounds and voices growing louder. Towards his left was the door to Sam’s room, open just enough for Cas to see clear to the bed. His whole body flushed at the sight.

Sam was lying on the bed, naked save for the thin layer of grey boxers. Dean was straddling the younger boy, stretching up, pulling his shirt off, pants already on the floor. He winked down at Sam who had fallen still watching the muscles in his brother’s chest shift. Dean leaned over, startling a breath from his younger brother only to press their lips together. Castiel bit his lip at the sight. He wanted to be in there with them. But opportunity to watch them together was too good to pass up.

Sam’s reached up, gripping Dean’s shoulders tightly, nearly pulling Dean completely on top of him. Needy whimpers spilled from his swollen lips.

_Impatient as always._

Dean apparently thought so too. He planted a hand solidly against Sam’s hip to keep him in place, drawing whines of distress from the younger boy as he licked and bit marks down his chest. He hummed against his brother’s skin, murmuring things Castiel couldn’t quite hear but could guess the nature of having been in that position often enough. Cas shifted at the thought, pants getting uncomfortably tight.

On the bed Dean took one of Sam’s nipples in his mouth, Cas covered his mouth to keep from echoing the younger boy’s moan.

“Dean,” Sam groaned, his nails had left red marks across older boy’s shoulders. “Dean, come on.”

Dean huffed but obligingly moved lower, pulling Sam’s boxers down and letting him kick them off. Castiel grit his teeth together at the first sound of Sam’s uninhibited moan as Dean licked at the head of his cock. Flattening his tongue, he licked noisily from the base to the tip before taking the head into his mouth. The covers bunched in Sam’s hands as he desperately tried to avoid thrusting up into Dean’s mouth. Sam and Cas’ eyes stayed locked on Dean until he swallowed, gripping his just tight enough that Sam’s eyes squeezed shut in pleasure a moment before opening again, focusing back on Dean. The older boy hummed, pleased. Dean drew off of him slowly, hand still pumping agonizingly slow up and down Sam length, the obscene noises from the motion and Sam’s mouth making Cas fumble with the button on his jeans.

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean praised, voice dark and gravely.

“Cas,” Dean said abruptly, shock making his hand pause on his zipper. “You just gunna jack off in the hallway or are you coming in?”

Sam’s head swiveled toward the door and Cas recovered enough from to push it open further, blush darkening his face.

“Cas?” Sam said, clearly not having noticed him. Dean took advantaged of the distraction to take Sam into his mouth again until his cock was pressed against the back of his throat, eyes locked on his face. Sam cursed, unable to stop from thrusting forward, forcing Dean to plant his hand back on his hip. Cas watched, blood roaring though his ears as Dean used his mouth and free hand to bring his brother pleasure.

Sam gasped, eyes squeezing shut as he came into Dean’s mouth. His older brother licked and sucked him all the way though the orgasm, pulling off only when Sam began to twitch from overstimulation. He turned towards Cas.

“Hey, angel.” Dean said, licking his swollen lips, eyes dark.

Cas stepped forward eagerly when Sam’s arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down into a kiss. Cas blinked, dazed as Sam pulled away, grinning at his brother. Dean scowled.

“You’re so greedy.” He grumbled, grabbing at Cas. Sam laughed and shuffled over as Dean pulled Cas toward him. Cas laid back, breath hitching as Dean moved over him, warm hands moving upward against his skin, tugging the shirt up and off before letting his body press against Cas’. He kissed him, harder than Sam had, too riled up to bother with gentleness.

Dean backed off enough to press his lips against Cas’ neck, nuzzling into him. “Never knew you were such a pervert, angel.” He murmured. Cas blushed with embarrassment but pleasure won over as Dean’s lips sucked a mark against his neck.

“Tell me,” Dean growled, teeth scraping against his skin. “While you watched, did you imagine me fucking you, or Sam?” Castiel groaned at the warring images, barely hearing Sam’s breathless “fuck” at the thought next to him.

Dean hummed, fingers teasing at his waistband. “You want both of us, don’t you angel. You and Sammy, so _greedy _.”__ He bit Cas hard, fingers slipping just beneath his pants. Cas closed his eyes against the waves of pleasure, convinced he could come if Dean would _just touch him_.

“Well, if you hadn’t have been a little pervert, we could’ve fucked you at the same time. Would’ve liked fucking his mouth wouldn’t you Sammy?”

“ _Yes. _” Cas glanced over to see Sam staring at him with a look that matched his brother’s.__

“Well, you’ll just have to wait your turn little brother.” Dean sat back, pulling the zipper on Cas’ pants down. “First, I’m gunna fuck you.” He said, squeezing his ass as he tugged the pants off. “Then Sam. Sound good?” Cas nodded, mouth going dry as Dean’s hand found his cock.

“Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
